


Ad Cultores Servum ut Nemo

by almosthuman_butnotquite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Holy Roman Empire, I haven't quite decided yet, I love the history, It might also be slashy in later chapters, Rating might bump up later, but I don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosthuman_butnotquite/pseuds/almosthuman_butnotquite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man loyal to the Empire for his whole life is suddenly dragged down into the life of slavery after his wife's slaughter at the Empire's hands. His master is kind, and he doesn't understand his new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Cultores Servum ut Nemo

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head one morning and I had to write it. I don't know how many people will read it, especially if it becomes slashy, but I wanted to post it anyways.

His vision was fading in and out. He could hardly hear the creaking of the ship above his own heartbeat.

_"You're going to be a great man..."_

Her voice was so faint, so far away. She wasn't anywhere near him, he realized with a pang through the haze of pain.

_"I believe in you, Albus."_

Where was he? Why was he in so much pain?

 _Her screams echoed over the fields of barley. She was dead long before he could reach her._  
\--  
Albus came to when a bucket of cold water splashed on his face. He sat up, gasping and clutching at the pain in his side. Someone was shouting at him, but he could hardly hear him.

"Bring me the whip," someone ordered.

They were speaking... Latin? Why were his own countrymen against him? A whip cracked against his back and he cried out.

"On your feet!"

Albus rose to his feet on weak legs. Just how long had he been there, hurt and bleeding?

"He's lost too much blood, sir."

"Patch him up and take him to Lord Brendanus. He will not lose another slave."

Albus was led out of the belly of the ship by rough hands into a grand palace. The pillars were ornate, white marble engraved with the smiling faces of cherubs. The halls were also white marble, the walls decorated with expensive art and statues of the gods. It was the most beautiful house Albus had ever been inside, and he couldn't see any of it through his fading vision.

He was laid across a cot and gentle hands washed his wounds. Some were bound tightly, and others were sewn shut, and then he was lifted to his feet again before he could even thank the young maiden.

He was dragged through the hallways once more, his head swimming far too much still to take in the granduer of the palace. Large doors were thrown open and he was dragged only a few feet further before being thrown to his knees at someone's feet.

"Be careful with him," a voice said impatiently.

Albus squinted up into the pale face of a young man, with bright eyes and even brighter hair, but his build was exceedingly deceptive. This man couldn't have been a Roman.

This man knelt in front of him, a gentle hand cupping his stubbled jaw. "What is your name?"

"A-Albus," he croaked.

"Albus," he said thoughtfully. "Welcome home, Albus."

The words echoed in his ears from a time long gone, Liana's voice haunting him. He held back a violent shudder, held back the disgust at those words. Liana was gone, torn from him like the land from the sea, and he was now a slave.

**Author's Note:**

> I eat any form of appreciation, it's where I get a lot of my nutrition. If you enjoyed it, drop me a kudos or a comment. Or don't, if that's not your cup of tea.


End file.
